Draco vs Edward
by SnapeEvans
Summary: Wir wissen alle: Draco ist heiß, Edward ist heiß. Und auch bei Tom und Robert ist es nicht anders. Aber was passiert, wenn sich beide Treffen? Eine kleiner Crossover zwischen Twilight und Harry Potter. Spielt während Harry's 6. Schuljahr.
1. Chapter 1

_Wir wissen alle: Draco ist heiß, Edward ist heiß. Und auch bei Tom und Robert ist es nicht anders._

_Aber was passiert, wenn sich beide Treffen?_

_Eine kleiner Crossover zwischen Twilight und Harry Potter. _

_Spielt während Harry's 6. Schuljahr._

_Enjoy&Review._

_Chap 1: Der Brief aus Hogwarts Part 1_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Draco's POV**

Es war mitten im Sommer, als der Schrei meiner Mutter durchs ganze Manor ging. Der Grund? Ein Brief von Dumbi persönlich.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy! Was bei Salazar hast du gemacht?", donnerte nun auch meine Tante.

„Ich? Was soll ich denn gemacht haben? Ich habe Ferien!"

„Ja. Und warum soll er dann sonst schreiben? Ich meine, immerhin ist es noch viel zu früh für den regulären Brief aus Hogwarts", kam es wieder von Tante Bella.

„Bella beruhige dich. Wir haben den Brief ja noch nicht geöffnet", kam es nun ruhig von meiner Mutter.

„Draco, öffne den Brief", herrschte mich meine Tante an.

Gehorsam öffnet ich den Brief und las:

„_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Auf Grund des bevorstehenden Krieges zwischen dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf und dem größten Rest der Zauberergemeinschaft, haben Minister Fudge und ich beschlossen, eine Auswahl an Schüler in die Staaten zu schicken._

_Was es mit dem Krieg zu tun hat? Ganz einfach, die Schüler sollen lernen, in einer Gemeinschaft zu arbeiten und um die Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und dem Rest der Häuser zu begraben._

_Wie der Zufall so will, hat der Sprechende Hut Ihren Sohn ausgewählt. Deshalb möchte ich Sie bitten, Ihren Sohn in einer Woche zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ zu bringen. Um 10 Uhr fährt der Hogwarts-Express nach Hogsmead, wo die Professoren Snape und McGonagall auf die Schüler warten werden._

_Ihr Sohn wird ein Jahr in Amerika verbringen und hoffentlich viele, nützliche Erfahrungen sammeln._

_Kontakt zu ihm haben Sie leider nur über mich._

_Auf baldiges Wiedersehen._

_A. Dumbledore"_

_______________________________________

_Is etwas kurz. Hoffe trotzdem auf Reviews._

_TBC?_

_LG Manix_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hier nun Chap 1 Part 2 von Draco vs. Edward: Der Brief aus Hogwarts; Part 2_

_E&R_

________________________________________________________________

**Mione's POV**

Es war herrlich schwül hier. Meine Eltern hatten mich doch dazu gebracht, mal wieder für zwei Wochen mit ihnen zu verreisen. Obwohl ich viel lieber mit Harry und Ron über Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Was gesprochen hätte, stimmte ich ihnen zu. Ich wusste ja schließlich nicht, wie viel Zeit ich noch mit ihnen verbringen konnte, bevor der große Krieg ausbrach.

Also fuhr ich, nein flog ich mit meinen Eltern für zwei Wochen nach Spanien.

****

Nach etwa einer Woche auf der sonnigen Insel Fuerteventura erreichte mich eine brauen Schleiereule, eine Schuleule, wie ich wusste.

Doch die Eule flog nicht zu mir, sondern zu meinen Eltern.

Meine Mutter öffnete den Brief und lass ihn vor:

„_Sehr geehrte Mrs Granger, sehr geehrter Mr Granger,_

_Auf Grund des bevorstehenden Krieges zwischen dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf und dem größten Rest der Zauberergemeinschaft, haben Minister Fudge und ich beschlossen, eine Auswahl an Schüler in die Staaten zu schicken._

_Was es mit dem Krieg zu tun hat? Ganz einfach, die Schüler sollen lernen, in einer Gemeinschaft zu arbeiten und um die Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und dem Rest der Häuser zu begraben._

_Wie der Zufall so will, hat der Sprechende Hut Ihre Tochter ausgewählt. Deshalb möchte ich Sie bitten, Ihre Tochter in einer Woche zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ zu bringen. Um 10 Uhr fährt der Hogwarts-Express nach Hogsmead, wo die Professoren Snape und McGonagall auf die Schüler warten werden._

_Ihre Tochter wird ein Jahr in Amerika verbringen und hoffentlich viele, nützliche Erfahrungen sammeln._

_Kontakt zu ihr haben Sie leider nur über mich._

_Auf baldiges Wiedersehen._

_A. Dumbledore"_

Meine Eltern sahen mich verwirrt an. Von dem bevorstehenden Krieg hatte ich ihnen schließlich nichts erzählt. Wie sollte ich mich jetzt aus dieser Situation retten?

_____________________________________________________________

TBC?

LG SnapeEvans


	3. Chapter 3

_Ich weiß, ihr wollt längere Chaps, aber auf die müsst ihr noch eine Weile warten...genau genommen bis zum fünften Chap._

_Enjoy and Review: Chapter 3 Der Brief aus Hogwarts Part 3_

________________________________________________________________________

**Ginny's POV**

„Ginny!", hallte es durch das Haus. Meine Mutter verlangte wieder nach mir. Merlin! Konnte sie niemand anderem auf den Geist gehen? Aber nein! Ich bin ja die einzige Tochter, also hatte ich gefälligst im Haushalt zu helfen, wann immer meine werte Mutter das verlangte.

Wie jetzt.

„Ginny! Harry und Hermione werden bald hier sein! Komm endlich runter und hilf mir beim Abendessen!"  
Ja wohl Boss!

Seufzend, dass ich hier noch nicht mal für ein paar Minuten meine Ruhe hatte, ging ich runter in die Küche und half meiner Mutter beim Essen.

„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, dass ich einen Suchzauber rauf schicken muss!", maulte meine Mutter sogleich.

Ich ignorierte ihren letzten Kommentar und half ihr beim Essen.

****

Etwa gegen acht kamen dann auch meine beste Freundin und ihr bester Freund.

„Ginny!"

„Mione!"

Wir fielen uns beide um den Hals und wollten schon hoch gehen und bis zum Abendessen quatschen, als eine schwarze Eule, die eindeutig nicht Errol war, in unser Wohnzimmer geflogen kam und meiner Mutter einen Brief_ 'reichte'_.

Meine Mum öffnete ihn und las in vor:

„_Sehr geehrte Mrs Weasley, sehr geehrter Mr Weasley,_

_Auf Grund des bevorstehenden Krieges zwischen dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf und dem größten Rest der Zauberergemeinschaft, haben Minister Fudge und ich beschlossen, eine Auswahl an Schüler in die Staaten zu schicken._

_Was es mit dem Krieg zu tun hat? Ganz einfach, die Schüler sollen lernen, in einer Gemeinschaft zu arbeiten und um die Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und dem Rest der Häuser zu begraben._

_Wie der Zufall so will, hat der Sprechende Hut Ihre Tochter ausgewählt. Deshalb möchte ich Sie bitten, Ihre Tochter in einer Woche zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ zu bringen. Um 10 Uhr fährt der Hogwarts-Express nach Hogsmead, wo die Professoren Snape und McGonagall auf die Schüler warten werden._

_Ihre Tochter wird ein Jahr in Amerika verbringen und hoffentlich viele, nützliche Erfahrungen sammeln._

_Kontakt zu ihr haben Sie leider nur über mich._

_Auf baldiges Wiedersehen._

_A. Dumbledore"_

Mum las den Brief noch etliche male durch.

Ich war jedoch zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen. Nur nebenbei bemerkte ich, dass Mione meinte: „So einen Brief haben meine Eltern auch gekriegt"

__________________________________________________________________________

_Reviews?_

_TBC und LG_

_SnapeEvans _


	4. Chapter 4

„_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Zabini, sehr geehrter Mr. Zabini_

_Auf Grund des bevorstehenden Krieges zwischen dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf und dem größten Rest der Zauberergemeinschaft, haben Minister Fudge und ich beschlossen, eine Auswahl an Schüler in die Staaten zu schicken._

_Was es mit dem Krieg zu tun hat? Ganz einfach, die Schüler sollen lernen, in einer Gemeinschaft zu arbeiten und um die Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und dem Rest der Häuser zu begraben._

_Wie der Zufall so will, hat der Sprechende Hut Ihren Sohn ausgewählt. Deshalb möchte ich Sie bitten, Ihren Sohn in einer Woche zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ zu bringen. Um 10 Uhr fährt der Hogwarts-Express nach Hogsmead, wo die Professoren Snape und McGonagall auf die Schüler warten werden._

_Ihr Sohn wird ein Jahr in Amerika verbringen und hoffentlich viele, nützliche Erfahrungen sammeln._

_Kontakt zu ihm haben Sie leider nur über mich._

_Auf baldiges Wiedersehen._

_A. Dumbledore"_

„Wie kann der alte Sack nur so was veranstalten?", meinte ich wütend zu Draco.

„Ach, Blaise!", kam es beschwichtigend von ihm, „du weißt doch, dass er alles bekommt, was er nur will!"

„Ja, aber ein Jahr in Amerika? Unter Muggeln? Wie soll ich das bloß ohne meinen besten Freund und meinen Betthäschen überleben?"

„Mit deinen Betthäschen kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Aber kennt du das Sprichwort: Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid?"  
„'Türlich. Aber wie meinst du das?"  
„Wir fahren gemeinsam. Ich habe auch so einen Brief bekommen"

Ich machte große Augen. Das kam jetzt ziemlich plötzlich. Ich war überglücklich nicht alleine und dazu auch noch mit meinem besten Freund fahren zu können.

„Hast du ne Ahnung, wer sonst noch mit kommt?"  
„Keine Ahnung, Blaise, aber ich denke, es werden ein paar Gryffindors dabei sein. Es war schließlich etwas von Feindseligkeit zwischen uns drin."

„Ich wette es werden Potter und Weasley sein!"

„Da würde ich nicht mit wetten, da bin ich mir genauso sicher wie du. Schließlich wird unser Direktor seinen Wunderknaben nicht außen vor lassen!"

Wir lachten drauf los, ohne zu ahnen wie falsch wir damit lagen, zumindest zum Teil…

In ein paar Wochen würden wir abreisen. Ein Jahr in den Staaten verbringen und vielleicht ein paar hübsche Amerikanerinnen angeln.

Ich stellte mir den Aufenthalt dort ziemlich gelassen vor, ohne zu wissen, was uns wirklich erwahrte würde.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde verließ Draco mein Anwesen, naja das Anwesen von meinem

Vater und ging nach Hause.

_________________________________________________________________________

_Man hatte ja schnell gemerkt, wessen POV das war._

_Das Chap ist am Kürzesten, sorry. Aber ihr wolltet ja wissen, wer sonst noch kommt. Es werden noch zwei aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclow dabei sein, aber ich wollte mir nicht die Umstände machen und noch vier weiter Chaps zu schreiben. Ihr erfahrt es ja im nächsten._

_Viel Spaß beim Reviewen._

_TBC und LG _

_SnapeEvans_


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah! Das langersehnte, 5. Chap!

Chapter 5: Schock!

* * *

Eine Woche ging schnell rum und so versammelten sich zwei Hufflepuffs: Susan Bones und Cedric Diggory(A/N: Hab ihn mal mit reingenommen), zwei Ravenclaws: Cho Chang und Luna Lovegood, zwei aus Gryffindor: Hermione Granger und Ginny Weasley und zwei aus Slytherin: Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini.

Der Schock bei Gryffindor und Slytherin saß tief.

„Granger und Weasley?", kam es von Malfoy und Zabini zur selben Zeit, als Mione und Ginny schockiert schrien: „Malfoy und Zabini?"

„Willkommen, Schüler", kam es von Professor McGonagall. Neben ihr stand Professor Snape.

„Ihr acht seit außerwählt, ein Jahr in Amerika zu verbringen. Es soll als Vorbereitung für den Krieg dienen und Feindschaften begraben…", fuhr McGonagall fort, wurde aber von Mione unterbrochen: „Aber Professor. Warum sind nur wir acht dazu außerwählt worden? Was ist mit den restlichen Schülern?"

„Es gibt einen bestimmten Grund, den uns Professor Dumbledore nicht verraten hatte."

„Und Sie begleiten uns aber in die Staaten, Professor?"  
„Ja, Miss Granger. Professor Snape und ich begleiten Sie in die Staaten. Sobald wir dort ankommen, gibt es weitere Anweisungen. Und nun hopp hopp, draußen warten schon die Autos."

„Was bei Merlin sind _Autos_?", rief Malfoy aus.

„Autos, Mr Malfoy, sind das gängige Fortbewegungsmittel der Muggel."  
„Und wozu brauchen wir sie?"

„Du bist auch sowas von schwer von Begriff Malfoy", warf Mione ein.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt, Granger?"

„Wir werden ja wohl kaum nach Amerika apparieren oder flohen, dafür ist der Weg zu lang. Ich nehme an, das wir fliegen, oder Professor?"  
„Richtig, Miss Granger. Wir werden fliegen und zwar ebenfalls mit etwas, dass die Muggel erfunden haben."

Da niemand nachfragte, was das für ein ominöses Gerät das wohl sein wird, also schwieg auch die Professorin.

Am Heathrow Airport angekommen machten sich die acht Schüler plus die beiden Professoren auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gate.

Es waren noch zwei Stunden, bis ihr Flug ging.

„Also ihr lieben. In dem Flugzeug gibt es zweier Plätze. Zwei links, zwei rechts. Und da ihr zu acht seit, teile _ich_ Sie auf."  
Professor McGonagall zog einen Zettel raus und fing an, die Gruppe aufzuteilen.

„Also. Zuerst: Mr Diggory und Miss Chang. Miss Bones und Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley und Mr Zabini und Miss Granger und Mr Malfoy. Ich will nichts hören"

Keiner von ihnen protestiere laut und machten sich auf den Weg zum Flieger. Es waren nur noch fünfzehn Minuten bis ihr Flieger abheben würde.

Die Schüler setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Mione ergatterte sofort den Platz am Fenster und setzte sich.

„Der Platz am Fenster ist für mich, Granger", kam es sauer von Malfoy.

„Pech. Ich war zuerst hier, Malfoy."

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, schnallte sich Mione an, holte ein Buch raus(Der Vampir von Tom

Holland) und fing an, weiter zu lesen.

„War klar, dass du lesen wirst."  
Mione schwieg.

„Kein bissiger Konter?"

Mione schwieg beharrlich weiter, sie war zu sehr in das Buch vertieft.

„Granger?"

Es kam immer noch nichts von ihr.

Malfoy lehnte sich vor und flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich will dich vögeln"

Von Mione kam trotzdem nichts.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermione"

Doch Malfoy wurde immer noch ignoriert, was er einfach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte.

„Verdammt Granger! Es sind zwölf Stunden Flug! Ich will mich nicht langweilen!"

Als Antwort bekam er ein Buch aufgedrängt. Es war _City of Bones _von Michael Connelly.

Malfoy beäugte sich das Buch und meinte dann: „Was soll ich mit einem Buch?"

„Es dir solange um die Ohren schlagen, bis dein Verstand wieder da ist. Ach ne, dafür bräuchtest du dein ganzes Leben."

Malfoy schoss Mione einen giftigen Blick zu, öffnete aber trotzdem das Buch und fing an zu lesen.

Nach ein paar Stunden schlief Mione schließlich ein. Malfoy merkte das jedoch erst, als Mione im Schlaf ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte und auf seiner Schulter ablegte.

Doch er schwieg.

Schließlich, schlief auch er ein.

****

Zwölf Stunden später landete das Flugzeug in Seattle(A/N: War ja klar, oder? ^___^)

Verschlafen machten sich die Schüler auf den Weg zu ihren Taxen(A/N: Heißt das so? =) Hab nämlich gerade keinen Peil, was die Mehrzahl von Taxi is)

Nur Mione und Malfoy waren hellwach.

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass du das niemandem erzählen wirst, Malfoy!", zischte Mione Malfoy zu.

„Als ob ich es nötig hätte, rum zu erzählen, dass Miss Neunmalklug auf mir geschlafen hat (A/N:Das könnte man zweideutig verstehen:-D)."

„Ist auch besser so."

****

Sie fuhren etwa eine Stunde.

Als sie an ihrem neuen Zuhause ankamen, staunten alle(mit Aufnahme von Malfoy und Zabini) nicht schlecht, da das Haus eher eine kleine Villa war.

Fast alle betraten ehrfürchtig das Haus und sahen sich erst mal um, bis McGonagall sie im Wohnzimmer versammelte.

****

„Das Haus hat zehn Schlafzimmer, eine große Küche, vier Gästezimmer, einen _Partyraum_, einen Pool und eine Sauna. Jedes Schlafzimmer hat sein eigenes Badezimmer. Keiner von Ihnen muss sich ein Zimmer teilen, jeder hat sein eigenes. Die Türen sind mit Ihren Namen ausgestattet. Ihr könnt euch erst mal einrichten. Bis morgen früh."

Die Schüler drehten sich schon zum Gehen um, als der Professorin noch etwas einfiel.

„Ach noch etwas: Es gibt eine Verbindungstür zwischen jeweils zwei nebeneinander liegenden Türen."

****

Vor ihrem Zimmer angekommen, steckte in Mione immer noch der Schock drin und wollte für heute wohl auch nicht aus ihr raus. Die Verbindungstür führte von ihrem Zimmer direkt in das von Malfoy.

Und auch dieser war nicht sonderlich erfreut über diese Tatsache.

„Versuch nicht, nachts in mein Zimmer zu schleichen, Granger."  
„Dasselbe könnte ich auch zu dir sagen, Malfoy"  
„Pah! Als ob ich es nötig hätte, mich in das Zimmer eines Schlammblutes zu schleichen."

„Ich hab es nicht nötig in das Zimmer eines übergroßen Frettchens zu schleichen"

„Nimm das sofort zurück, Granger"  
„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil ich es dir sage"

Mione hörte nicht weiter zu und ging einfach in ihr Zimmer.

Malfoy tat es ihr gleich.

Und auch die anderen Schüler, naja zumindest Zabini und Ginny hatten das Glück, dass ihre beiden Zimmer mit einer dritten Tür verbunden war.

Doch der nächste Tag brachte noch mehr Überraschungen.

* * *

Das langersehnte Chap is aber auch kurz, sorry. Ich hoffe, ich kriege trotzdem ein paar Reviews.

LG SnapeEvans


End file.
